renners_in_de_grote_oorlogfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Victor Lenaers
Victor Lenaers thumb Victor Lenaers was een Belgische wielrenner afkomstig uit Tongeren. Hij wordt geboren op 12 januari 1893 als zoon van Henri Lenaers en Mathilde Frederix. Hij werd 75 jaar en overleed in zijn Tongeren. Nog geen halfjaar is hij lid van Vélo Club Tongrois of hij wordt als 16-jarige al clubkampioen. Tussen 1910 en 1913 wint hij vrijwel iedere koers waaraan hij deelneemt, al kan hij niet sprinten. Op zoek naar meer tegenstand stapt hij in 1913 over naar de onafhankelijken om al na enkele overwinningen in het Tongerse zijn koerstrui te moeten inruilen voor een legeruniform. Eerste Wereldoorlog In 1914, op 19-jarige leeftijd, moet hij naar Fort Lantin vertrekken om in het Luikse te vechten tegen de Duitsers. Victor wordt als krijgsgevangene naar Duitsland overgebracht. Pas vier jaar later, in 1918, keert hij ziek en vermoeid terug naar Tongeren. Zijn korte wielercarrière lijkt ten einde. Naoorlogse carrière Toch zit hij al snel weer op de koersfiets en in 1921 rijdt hij als prof mee voor de prijzen: hij eindigt o.a. als zevende in Luik-Bastenaken-Luik, als zesde in Parijs-Brussel en als tweede in Parijs-Lyon. Zijn grootste exploot is zijn eerste plaats in de Ronde van Frankrijk van 1921 bij de 'onverzorgden'. De Tour kenden toen nog immers twee klassementen: de 'groupés', fabrieksrenners met een contract, en de 'isolés' of 'afzonderlijken' of nog 'onverzorgden', renners zonder contract die leefden van premies en bonussen. In het totaal klassement eindigde hij zesde. Met zijn in de Tour gewonnen prijzengeld koopt Victor een huis in de Jekerstraat te Tongeren en zal er na zijn carrière een fietsenwinkel uitbaten. Hij overlijdt te Tongeren op 12 november 1968. De memorabele Tour de France van 1921 thumb Het verhaal gaat dat Tongeren geld inzamelde voor Victor Lenaers m te kunnen deelnemen aan de Ronde van Frankrijk. Op 26 juni 1921 meldt Victor zich om twee uur 's ochtends met 122 andere renners op Place de la Concorde te Parijs, in de hoop flink wat franken bij elkaar te fietsen in de Tour de France. Met nummer 139 vertrekt Victor Lenaers in de vroege ochtend uit Parijs om de 388 kilometer naar Le Havre af te leggen. Van de 123 deelnemers behoort een grote meerderheid tot de categorie der 'onverzorgden', herkenbaar aan de nummers vanaf 100. Het is niet de lengte van die eerste etappe die Lenaers' materiaal op de proef stelt, maar het gestuiter over de granaatputten en bomkraters in het door de Eerste Wereldoorlog geteisterde wegdek. “Een echt bandenkerkhof was het”, herinnert Lenaers zich vijfendertig jaar later. Vijf bandbreuken doen hem een uur na de winnaar finishen. Twintig renners geven die eerste dag al op. Met een gemiddelde lengte van 360 kilometer per etappe en een snelheid van rond de 25 kilometer per uur, waren de renners destijds al gauw een uur of 16 onderweg. Naast materiaal en banden leed ook menig zitvlak onder de barre banen in Noord-Frankrijk, sinds het wapengekletter tussen 1914 en 1918 bekend als 'De Hel van het Noorden'. Lenaers: “Het gebeurde niet zelden dat het eetmaal rechtstaand genomen werd, omdat zitten een marteling was. Ge had natuurlijk een dagje om te rusten, maar was het zitvlak dan nog niet in orde, dan kondt ge gerust naar huis treinen”. Niet dat een onverzorgde erg veel tijd overhield. “Des avonds kon ik dan als nagerecht mijn tuben beginnen te repareren”, aldus Lenaers. Van de 123 renners zijn er nog maar 68 over als het peloton na 5 etappes de Pyreneeën bereikt. Lenaers had naar eigen zeggen nog nooit een col gezien als hij begint aan de bergrit van Luchon naar Perpignan. Derailleurs waren er nog niet in die tijd. Aan de voet van een beklimming stopten de renners. Ze demonteerden het achterwiel en draaiden het een halve slag, om zo van een klein tandwiel met vrijloop aan de ene kant van de as te 'schakelen' naar een groter, vast exemplaar aan de andere kant. Een keer of tien heeft Lenaers stil moeten houden die dag, voor en na beklimmingen van de Aubisque, de Soulor, de Tourmalet, d'Aspin en de Peyresourde. Als Vlaamse kasseienvreter blijkt hij ook bergop over voldoende macht te beschikken. Tegen alle verwachtingen in bekroont hij zijn debuut in het hooggebergte met een etappeoverwinning. Na 14 uur en 15 seconden bereikt hij Perpignan als snelste tweedeklasser. Via Perpignan, Toulon, Nice en Grenoble bereikt het slinkende peloton in vijf etappes Genève. Slechts achtendertig renners overleven de Alpen. Ook al toont Lenaers zich 'Koning van de Regelmaat' en wint hij drie bergetappes in zijn categorie, de Tour lijkt beslist. Bij de eersteklassers heeft de Belg Léon Scieur van La Sportive de gele trui na de tweede etappe niet meer afgestaan. Bij de tweedeklassers leidt diens ploeggenoot Léon Despontin voor Victor Lenaers. Victor moet het hebben van lange ontsnappingen of steile beklimmingen. Met nog vier vlakke etappes tot de aankomst in Parijs lijken zijn kansen verkeken. De spanning keert terug in de koers als Lenaers in de etappe Metz-Duinkerken 20 kilometer voor de finish lek rijdt, waarop alle mannen van La Sportive als sprinters wegvluchten. Despontin laat zich op sleeptouw nemen door Scieur, Heusghem en Mottiat en verkleint zo de achterstand op zijn concurrent met zes minuten. Op de rustdag in Duinkerken haalt hij nog een kwartier af van de resterende 24 minuten achterstand door met succes bij de wedstrijdleiding te klagen. Lenaers zou onderweg hulp hebben gekregen bij het herstel van een bandbreuk. Met een kleine negen minuten voorsprong, net genoeg om één band te wisselen, vertrekt Lenaers naar Parijs. Nadat Lenaers Despontin op de meet met een lengte heeft geklopt rijdt hij, na Léon Scieur, de winnaar bij de 'gegroepeerden', in het Parc des Princes zijn ereronde. “Ik kwam naar huis met ongeveer twintigduizend goeie Belgische francs op zak en ik was de koning te rijk, ge kunt dat peinzen!” Bron: Forum Eerste Wereldoorlog Meer lezen: De Wielersite - Mémoire du Cyclisme - Website Genealogie Terug oorlogsverhalen de:Victor Lenaers en:Victor Lenaers fr:Victor Lenaers Categorie:Oorlogsverhalen Categorie:Renners in de oorlog Categorie:Krijgsgevangenen